


U r sxy ;) {A ChanBaek Fanfiction}

by fluffypuffypancakes



Category: EXO
Genre: Boy x boy, Chanbaek bruh, College/University AU, Everyone Is Gay, Gay pop, M/M, kpop, smut maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypuffypancakes/pseuds/fluffypuffypancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun's first year of college is coming up and he is ready to party, get drunk and get laid. Well...He can't get drunk because he's only 19 but he is gonna have fun! That is what he thought until he realized that college is sometimes boring. But he soon gets a roommate named Park Chanyeol. He's tall, handsome, funny, nice, single, and the best part, Gay. But will Chanyeol want some of the bacon?<br/>(I promise this is not a parody fic-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Jongin!

Day 1  
  
Hiya! My name is Byun Baekhyun. I'm 19 and I am making my way to the first day of university. I'm extremely excited and can't wait to make new friends since I moved to Gwangju recently. The university I am attending is Gwangju University.(I am not sure if this is real I just made it up.) It's pretty basic but it will be fun. Hmm..Well I guess that's pretty much it. I will update later, goodbye!  
  
\---  
  
Well I am now situated in my dorm room and actually it's not ridiculously boring. They have flatscreens, nice bathrooms and balconies. To be honest, I wish this would just hurry up and get to partying. Oh yeah... So they didn't have any open rooms, so I am pretty much stuck by myself in this dorm :( Fucking lame. They said if a new student comes that I'll get one though! Yehet~  
I'm going out to make some friends. See ya later ;)  
  
\---  
  
{Out of POV}  
  
Baekhyun had made his way out of his perfect dorm and down to the lunch area and social area. It was Sunday and the first official day of school started tomorrow. Today they got to socialize and just chill. He decided to get some food since it was 4:00 PM and he hadn't eaten since 9 this morning. He walked around in his cute, baggy blue shorts and Got7 T-Shirt because..Why not. Everyone had to admit that he was the cutest thing ever. His hair placed on his head like it was from god directly, the eyeliner placed on his eyes thinly and a bright smile was placed on his face whenever someone would look at him. This soon quickly caught the attention of quite a few girls and it's fair share of guys as well.  **If only you knew ladies..**  He thought while sitting down at an empty table. He figured that he would eat before socializing. Soon enough a quite attractive guy came over and sat in front of Baekhyun with a smile. Baekhyun looked up from his noodles with open eyes and his eyes soon matched with the other's dreamy ones. "Hey! I'm Jongin but just call me Kai. You looked kinda lonely so I figured I could introduce myself." He said with a smile that was super cute even though the boy seemed really hot. Baekhyun seemed even more excited than earlier. If this it what university offers, he wants to live here for the rest of his life. The boy did seem a bit cocky though..And that wasn't exactly Baekhyun's type. But anyways, Baekhyun greeted back with a bright smile and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Kai. I'm Baekhyun but you can just call me bacon because...that's what all my friends call me." He introduced while the other shook his hand, "Coolio bacon." He chuckled softly and then raised a brow. "What room number are you staying in?" He asked while watching the boy slurp up more noodles. "Uhm..442." He answered quietly while chewing his noodles. **He's too cute!**  Jongin mentally fangirled before catching a person out of the corner of his eye. **But that's...Nicer.** He thought while turning his attention to the short boy making his way by. He then stood and smiled before pulling a slip of paper out of his back pocket and setting it on the table. "Well..I have to go but here's my number. Not in any way like that but just friendly! See ya around." He said quickly and was soon gone somewhere. "Well that was..Interesting." He mumbled while finishing his noodles and throwing the stuff away.   
  
\---  
  
End of day 1  
  
I finished day 1 and made a friend named Jongin (Aka Kai) He seems like way too much of a player and not really my type but we will be good friends. I can tell.. Well I hope so because he's still pretty nice. Oh yeah I also got news that a new student was coming in next week and he will be rooming with me!! I'm really excited. I hope he's nice and doesn't hate me.. Anywho, I'm going to look around the school a bit then I'll go to bed since tomorrow will be pretty busy. Goodnight! 


	2. Cute couple number 1, Sehun and Luhan.

Day 2  
  
Hello there. It's currently 9:30 AM and I am ready for my first day of university. Fun fun fun! I actually can't wait. Hm...Well I guess I've gotten dressed and all that good stuff. Oh yeah my outfit is black jeans, a black shirt, a big white hoodie and some white converse. Pretty basic but I don't need to be pretty..Well actually, that's a lie. Hence why I put on my beautiful eyeliner. Call me weird. Anywho, I am off to my first class and I get a break at 10:20. Classes are a lot shorter in college.  _Thank god._  Good bye!  
  
\---  
  
 **Out of POV:**  
  
In the class were many shapes, sizes, colors, genders and personalities. There didn't seem to be many people there. Maybe 15? The class would soon be filled with about 45 people though. Baekhyun was seated next to this adorable couple that were cuddled next to each other, holding hands. One had his head rested on the other boy's shoulder while the other stroked the boy's hair. The class hadn't started so they seemed to have some free time. The two boy's soon popped up when they felt a presence close to them. Bright smiles filled their faces as they looked to the new face. Baekhyun then looked over to the two and smiled back. "Hi there cutie." A deer like-looking, light brown haired boy said while his smile died down a little. "Heyyy." The other boy greeted while letting go of the hand and waving. Baekhyun blushed gently and waved back a bit awkwardly. "Hi!" He greeted happily, smiling gently after. "I'm Byun Baekhyun but you can just call me bacon." He added while shrugging just a little. "Oh, okay. Well I'm Oh Sehun but you can just call me whatever you want." The blonde boy, now identified as Sehun said. "And I'm Luhan but you can just call me Luhan!" The deer boy said happily, holding his boyfriend's hand. "Don't mind him." Sehun said while rolling his eyes and leaning his head on Luhan's shoulder now. Baekhyun thought they were really cute. They just clicked. And before he knew it the class had started.  
  
\--  
  
Break  
  
Well..I'm glad that was over. It was kinda enjoyable though..I get a hour break to do whatever so..I shall go out some where and maybe go shopping. Oh yeah! And I got an update that the kid that is moving into my room's name is Park Chanyeol. It's kind of an odd name but I like it. It's...cute. But I can't really say it's that odd considering my name is Byun Baekhyun. Well anywho, I am off shopping~  
  
\--  
  
End of day 2  
  
Today was tiring but I could get used to this. It's only the first couple days so I'm guessing the parties won't be for a little while. I'm really excited for my new roommate. It's so boring and lonely here by myself :( At least we will get to snuggle! There is only one bed. He might not be gay but there is enough space for him to move if he doesn't like it. It might be awkward after but it's okay. I mean it's not like he's a giant or anything. Well..As far as I know. That would be amazing to cuddle with someone that was taller than me. Normally all of the people are the same height as me and not really warm on the outside and inside. Oh well..I can only hope. Good night!


	3. A new day and more friends, Meet Chen and Lay.

Day 3:  
  
Hey! Day 3, I'm checking in. So me and Jongin have been texting and really he's sweet. Kinda flirty but....Nice. He told me that Sunday, there is going to be a party! I can't wait! I'll invite my new roommate too! He will be here by Sunday. He said it's going to be in his room since it's pretty big. Apparently, he's made lots of friends so I am happy for him. I have as well..A lot of girls. Most of them have tried asking me out but..I don't exactly swing that way. I mean..They're cute and nice but they don't have a dick so.. not my interest. Just kidding! XD Anyways, I will update you after class, until then, Bye~  
  
\---  
  
After class update:  
  
Well class started to get a bit more boring today but luckily the two next to me kept me somewhat entertained. I'm already starting to get bored but I enjoy making these new friends and such! I hope I make more...Especially some guy friends. I mean my last relationship was pretty lame.. He kinda dumped me after a couple of weeks because he said that I was way too sweet and he didn't deserve me. But I was perfectly fine with him. He was really sweet and stuff. Ugh, I miss you Tae. He was really weird, funny, sweet and caring. And most importantly, warm. At least he didn't move on to someone else because then I would know he was lying to me :'( Anyways..I am going to walk around outside. It's nice out! Bye~  
  
\---  
  
Out of POV:  
  
Baekhyun strolled on the sidewalk outside and seriously, it was beautiful outside.  His hands were in his back pockets as he looked at his feet, walking around. He listened to the music that played in his headphones. And although the classes were kinda boring, he had to admit that he loved this school. It just seemed perfect. No one had been mean to him at all and plus the teachers were fairly nice. What was playing you ask? His jam..Married to the music from Shinee. He may or may not have had an obsession with Jonghyun, Key, Onew, Minho and Taemin. Oh..Is that all the members? Oops..Well everything was peaceful until he bumped into two taller boys in front of him. He quickly looked up and pulled his headphones out. "Sorry!" He apologized while the two happy boys turned around. "Nah it's cool!" One of them said with a smile as they started walking backwards. "So whatcha doing?" The other asked while looking down at the shorter. "Oh...Well it's nice out so I thought I would just listen to music and walk around for a bit." He answered, shrugging slightly while continuing to walk. They seemed pretty friendly and nice. "Oh..Sounds boring...Wanna chill with us? We were just going to see some friends." The one that didn't seem Korean questioned while raising a brow. "Ah, sure! I've got nothing better to do." Baekhyun answered with a little smile. "Fun. Well..I'm Jongdae but call me Chen!" He introduced himself brightly with a smile. "And I'm Yixing but call me Lay's potato chips. Before you question, no. I'm not Korean. I'm Chinese." He answered the question on Baekhyun's mind. "That's interesting! Well..I'm Baekhyun but you can call me bacon." He introduced himself for the millionth time. "Together, we are amazing food!" Lay's potato chips said while smiling.   
  
~~  
  
They soon found their way to a dorm with four people in it. Two of the people seemed to be a couple. Two tall boys that didn't seem Korean as well and a short, thick eyebrowed boy. "Heyo!!" The two boys greeted as they flew into the room, Baekhyun following behind with a smile. "Hey peoples." He greeted while taking a seat on the floor, criss crossing. "Hi there~" The couple said with small smiles on there face. The other boy just smiled and waved. Come to think of it, Baekhyun had seen him around a bit. He seemed to hang with Jongin sometimes. *shrug* "That's Kyungsoo and these two are Kris and Tao. Just call them that. It's a lot easier.. Kyungsoo you can just call whatever the hell you want." Chen said with a shrug. "I don't care what you call me but is it okay if I call you Hyunnie?" Kyungsoo questioned while his eyebrow raised. "Uh, sure that's fine! But..How'd you know my name in the first place?" Baekhyun questioned curiously while the other four made conversation. "Oh well I've been hanging out with Jongin and he just told me about you and that we'd make good friends. Plus I have you for period 3." The thick eyebrowed boy said while swinging his legs back and forth on the bed. "Ah, I see. Well then Soo soo..It looks like I'm calling you Soo soo. I like it. It's cute!" Baekhyun smiled, Kyungsoo following after. "I like it too. Break is almost over so I will be going. I was here for a while anyways." Kyungsoo stood as he spoke and Baekhyun nodded as he stood as well. They were quite close in height which was nice for Baekhyun considering everyone seemed like giants. "Bye guys!" And with that, Soo was out.  
  
\--  
  
Ending of Day 3:  
  
I had fun today! Soo is really nice but..I think that one is going to Kai. I don't like calling him that though..I'll find a new nickname for Jongin. Anyways..He's also a bit short so not really prefered for cuddling. I want someone tall..Maybe six foot or taller? I'm being picky I'm sorry! Today was nice..I think this may get boring after awhile. Btw, please make my roommate sexy..Even if he had no interest in me or anything, I want something nice to look at!! Please..  
Goodnight :)  



	4. The parent couple, Minseok and Junmyeon.

Day 4

Well I have made quite a few friends and I am out of class now. I am currently making my way to the McDonalds down the street because I have been wanting some of their nuggets. Don't lie..You know you like them. Plus a chocolate shake sounds good. Yes. Well anywho..My roommate comes in on Sunday so I'm super excited. I feel like these days go by so slow. Bye for now!

\---

Out of POV:

The walk was fairly short because it was right in front of the campus so Baekhyun had made it there in a period of less than 20 minutes. He then quickly ordered some of the food he had wanted and sat down with it at a booth. He noticed two boys from one of the classes he took and smiled happily as they looked over. He continued eating his nuggets and slurping on his shakes until he felt eyes laid upon him. The two were now in front of him, holding hands under the table while looking at the boy. Baekhyun immediately looked up and flashed another smile. Man were these people direct! They all just came up to Baekhyun. But they all seemed nice so that was a plus. "Hello!" The cute one with adorable chubby cheeks greeted, smiling with a small tilt in his head. "You looked lonely so we thought we'd drop by, considering you go to our school and most likely aren't a creep." The boy added while the other one rolled his eyes and smiled gently. "He is an over reactor. Don't worry..He's always like this. I'm Suho and he is Minseok." Junmyeon said while propping his head up with his free arm. "Well...Actually, to be precise, he is Junmyeon but he doesn't really like that name so everyone calls him Suho." Minseok corrected while Junmyeon only blew the hair out of his face. Baekhyun could only mentally laugh at the two's relationship. They seemed just like parents. Which could be a plus, could be a minus. "I see. Well nice to meet you Minnie?" Baekhyun liked the cute nickname that matched the other boy who soon gave a nod. "Minnie is perfect." He agreed while Junmyeon was mentally dissapproving. Minnie is my thing. "Great. And nice to meet you as well Suho." He said to the other, earning a smile that was really nice. "I'm Baekhyun but just call me bacon. Or what ever you'd like." He spoke before taking a last slurp of his milkshake. "Well break is almost over so..I have to go." Baekhyun stated as the other's nodded and stood up. They exchanged numbers and soon left. 

Messages with Kim Jongin:

Horndog:  
Heyyyyyy

Me:  
Heyy

Horndog:  
Wyd?

Me:  
Nm..Questioning what my new roomie will b like.

Horndog:  
Ohhhhhh..New roomie? Do u knw anything about him?

Me:  
Only tht his name is Park Chanyeol.

Horndog:  
....Bruh.

Me:  
Wht?

Horndog:  
Did u say Park Chanyeol?

Me:  
Yeah..y?

Horndog:  
OMF-

Me:  
What?!??!?!

Horndog:  
Nothing..U will c. GN <3

Me:  
Kim Jongin! You better tell me this instant! What is wrong with Chanyeol?!

Horndog:  
Goodnight My bacon...

Me:  
Fuck u -3-

 

  
End of day 4:   
  
Stupid Jongin! Why can't he tell me about Park Chanyeol?! Is he bad or something? Please god! I am a good person! Chanyeol please be nice.. Maybe Jongin is being dumb. I mean...He knows Chanyeol? How I wonder...Maybe he's just quiet or has anger issues or something..We will get along good of course. I hope he doesn't mind sharing the bed with me...I love cuddling. I hope he is just like I pictured him..I can only hope. I met a cute couple today known as Minnie and Suho and they are too cute >.< Hopefully I will have good friends and no problems.  College can only get funner right?


End file.
